Better Watch It!
by Shae-1012
Summary: Zoey is faced with yet another one of Neferets take over the Humans scheme. With her friends drifting away can she get through everything alone? DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS GO TO P.C AND KRISTIN CAST!
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's POV:

So beautiful, perfect, his voice, oh his voice! Sure, I'm only a fledgling and he's a professor but wow, words could never explain the way I felt when he touched me. Our secret meetings, the way he kissed made my world spin like it was on wheels.

There he sat, across the room. Loren Blake, the sexiest vampyre in all of House of night. Don't get me wrong, I love Erik, I really do but when I kiss him its like kissing a very inexperienced little boy. I know hes had his experience, Aphrodite on her knees is all I have to say, but he sure doesn't show it. Kissing Loren on the other hand was amazing. He was experienced, he was a man.

Man, a three letter word that makes all the difference in the world.

Erik's POV:

She seemed distracted, staring off into space. The tattoo's cuddled her face. Sapphire crescent moon on her forehead and delicate patterns ran down her cheeks. She was perfect. I looked around the table to see Shaunee and Erin, better known as the twins, staring in my direction.

"What!?" I asked nervously. They said nothing but glared at me like they were up to no good. Again. Then went back to gouging their salad's. Damien shrugged his shoulders and looked down. The table was unusually quiet.

Finally Stevie Rae broke the silence. "Why are y'all not sayn' a word? Usually I can't yous to stop talkn'!" Her blond curls clung to her face while she tried to hold back the laugh we could all see coming. Finally she couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing.

Zoey's POV

I snapped back to reality when Stevie Rae started laughing. She was my best friend and I could hear that adorable Okie twang even when she laughed. "Whats so funny..?" I asked. "Little country girl here like to laugh." Shaunee told me laughing. Damien sighed his gay little sigh. He was drop dead gorgeous but we had the same taste, in guys. Yes Damien is gay, has a boyfriend and is another one of my best friends.

I glanced in Lorens direction and saw him staring at me too, I quickly looked away. Erik leaned close to me. "I don't like how professor Blake looks at you. Like your some little girl he could persuade into anything." I turned to face him and could see the suspicion and hurt in his eyes. "Don't worry, I love you, never forget that. Plus he kind of scares me." I was lying and I could see that Erik was left unconvinced. I hated lying to him and I didn't want to hurt him.

Damn, Aphrodite can rub off on people, I'm turning into a whore...


	2. Chapter 2 SORRY SHORT

Stevie Rae's POV:

Somethings not right. I love Zoey and know her well enough to tell when she's not telling me something. Like right now for instants. It's one of those moments where what mama used to say comes into play: "Always trust you instinct Darling, Its almost always right!" I miss her... I was going to say something when Jack, Damien's' boyfriend, rammed me in the ribs with his elbow. "What in lords name was that for!?" "Look." He whispered. I saw professor Blake leaving the cafeteria, probably to go join the other teachers. Then I saw what Jack was pointing out to me. In walked Neferet, looking so perfect and innocent. To bad for her we all knew what she was really about.

"That evil little Bi-" Zoey interrupted me. "Stevie Rae.. That's not like you!" She turned in the direction I was facing and saw what I was staring at."You were saying?" she smiled. I let out the breath I'd been holding with a five letter word. "BITCH!" I said.

It sounded funny for me to swear cause it was so unlike me. The twins, Jack, Damien and Erik all giggled.

Zoey's POV:

As Loren walked out of the room he winked at me. Another one of our signs for another meeting. Neferet walked to our table and asked to speak to Erik. Alone. As he got up I grabbed his arm. "Be careful" I whispered in his ear. He kissed me and left to go speak with the head bitch. A wave of guilt washed over me as i saw him leave, knowing was a bout to go have another make-out session with Loren. I got up and told everyone I was going to the library to do some research for the next Full Moon ritual. It was tough work being leader of the Dark Daughters. I told them that I'd be back at the dorm later for our annual movie night.

I headed out the door looking for Loren.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik's POV

I was worried as i left with Neferet. I know I was supposed to be tough, but knowing what she was capable of actually sacred me.

"Please watch out for Zoey. You are one of my best students and I don't trust her." "Thank-you Neferet, but Zoey is my girlfriend and I do trust her. As much a as I appreciate your concern I can look out for myself."

I gave her one last look over before I turned and strode away. As I turned I saw the back of Zoey's beautiful head as she rounded the corner. I needed to tell her what Neferet had said to me. I followed her around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

Loren's POV

I winked at Zoey as a sign for another meeting. She was so beautiful. As I walked out, Neferet walked in. She glared at me and continued walking. It is a very sad thing that I actually used to love her. The whole plan to fuck up Zoey's life went downhill when i actually started to care about her. Neferet would never forgive me.

I went up the hallway and around the corner to wait for Zoey. She came around the corner beautiful as ever and smiled at me. I moved closer and she put her hands in mine. She went on her toes to kiss me. We were just starting to actually kiss when I felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes and saw Erik standing still. He looked at me and I pulled away from Zoey.

"What...?" She asked.

I nodded my eyes in Erik's direction and she turned around and gasped.

Zoey's POV

"Erik, I-I." I couldn't even say anything before I burst into tears.

I think I managed a few sorry's between unpleasant sobs. He had tears in his eyes. He only had to say two words for me to under stand his feelings completely.

"Why Zoey?" Erik asked before turning and calmly walking away. Loren hugged my waist from behind and tried to keep me up as I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't believe that, that had just happened. It couldn't have. I closed my eyes and my mind went black.

((Hours Later))

I felt something soft under my head and something warm covering my whole body, I opened my eyes and saw that i was in my bed in my room. Stevie Rae was sitting on her bed staring at me. Her eyes lit up when I sat up.

"Oh my gosh! Thank lord you're okay! Professor Blake brought you up to our room-" She was about to continue when the Twins barged into the room.

"That man is fiiine!" They both giggled at the same time.

As soon as my mind returned to me, I remembered what happened between Erik, Loren and me. The flashes of the look on Erik's face came into my mind. I really hurt him. I burst into tears. By the expression on everyone's faces i could tell Erik hadn't said a word, why wouldn't he have... I know I deserved it. I also knew that they'd all find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell them now.


End file.
